Harry the courageous
by Coreyyy
Summary: Harry saves Draco’s life in a burning fire… What does Draco feel towards him afterwards? Okay so I got 20 reviews that I asked for, and am now writing up a sequel!


**Genre: **Romance

**Author: **xxromeoroyaltyxx

**Pairing: **H/D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters.

**Rating: **M

_**Harry the courageous**_

Harry sighed as he left Ron's house, he had just had a fight with his two best friends about how he had dumped Cho Chang. Why should it be any of their business about whom he dates? Harry kicked things as he walked away from the house, disappearing into the night and not caring where he ended up. Harry stood there for a few moments, and screamed into the night. He breathed, and sighed once again. Harry was furious at Ron and Hermione because they had no right to yell at him about his love life, and most importantly, friends are not meant to get angry about that sort of thing. Harry's thoughts were all over the place that night; as he smelt something burning, he coughed. Harry looked back, he was far away from the Weasley's then he had thought. Harry looked in front of him and saw an ominous glow in the distance.

He realized who's house it actually was, the Malfoy's. Harry saw that the house was glowing around the edges, as he walked closer to get a better view he could see the house was on fire. Harry ran quickly towards it, he hated Malfoy, but he did not want him to die. Harry ran quickly towards the house, he did not call Malfoy's name because he knew Draco would not want him anywhere near him. Harry coughed as he entered the house, pieces of glass dropped from the chandelier and as it dropped to the ground of him, he quickly dodged it. He coughed more as he walked up the stairs, and into the rooms, but found nothing. He headed back downstairs, and as he saw a body on the ground in the lounge, he quickly ran for him, dodging pieces of broken wood as they fell from the ceiling.

Harry ran over to him, he struggled to pick him up. Harry grabbed Draco's waist, and heaved him up, placing him on his shoulder. As a bit of sharp wood hit Harry's arm, he screamed in pain, it made a scar across his wrist, and bled. Harry continued to hurry out of the house, desperately trying to find the exit.

Harry coughed and coughed, as he finally found the front door, he ran out and collapsed on the ground. Harry puffed and looked down at Draco. Draco looked awful, he had black patches covering his face, and he was still as pale as a ghost, his hair was still looked soft and was still the same length down to his ears. Unfortunately, Draco would not wake up, Harry figured that maybe he was in a coma. Harry decided that since tomorrow was the day they went back to Hogwarts that he should take him to Ron's. Harry knew Draco would come through, because it was Draco Malfoy, he was strong and could fight off anything.

It was an hour after he got back to Ron's, Hermione and Ron were both waiting for him at the door anxiously and of course Molly. Molly spot Harry carrying somebody and pointed; the three ran over to Harry.

"Harry! We were so worried about you!" Hermione said, hugging him, Harry said nothing.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he looked down at Malfoy,

"Malfoy's house was on fire, so I saved him," Harry shrugged,

"That is very brave Harry," Molly nodded,

"Do you think that was wise Harry?" Ron asked, a little bit annoyed,

"If I didn't think it was Ron I would not have saved him," Harry replied, shakily,

"Come Harry, bring him inside, and we'll clean both of you up," Molly said, leading the way.

Ron was silent as the three of them walked into the house, Harry could tell Ron hated the idea that Malfoy was staying.

"It's only for tonight Ron, he could be in a coma, so he wont wake up for a while," Harry shrugged, Ron did not answer, and walked ahead of them.

"He'll come around," Hermione nudged Harry softly,

As they walked into the house, Harry placed Draco down on the couch, and Molly grabbed a few wet cloths for Harry. Harry smiled and began to clean the patches of black off Draco's pale white face. When all the patches were finally gone, Harry cleaned Draco's hands. Ron slouched in his chair, still a bit annoyed that Harry saved him, and brought him to Ron's, that was something Ron never expected him to happen.

Harry ignored Ron's grumpy face, and continued to clean Draco, when Draco was clean Harry placed him gently on the couch. It was 12 at night, Harry was still sitting by Draco's side, he sighed and got up, and walked upstairs. He walked into Ron's room, Ron pretended to be asleep, Harry said softly,

"Sorry Ron, sorry for saving somebody's life, bringing someone you hate into your own home is terrible isn't it?" Harry rolled his eyes and undressed himself; he got into his boxers and got into bed.

"Just know that I'll always be your friend no matter what," Harry said, and turned to the other side, falling asleep.

"Good morning boys!" Molly said cheerfully, Ron pulled the blankets over his face; Ron groaned and turned to the other side so the light was not as bad. Molly walked to the other end of Ron's bed, and pulled the end of the blanket, sliding it off him. Ron shivered, and sat up.

"Mum!" he said grumpily,

"Oh you're so lazy Ronald! You have the train in an hour! Come on, come on!" Molly pulled his arm; Ron fell off the bed with a thump. Harry got out of bed and put his clothes on,

Ron stood up,

"Morning," Harry nodded at Ron,

"Morning," Ron mumbled,

Harry figured he was still mad about yesterday,

"Ron…I-" Harry began to say, but Ron walked out of the room with his luggage. Harry sighed, as he shut his suitcase, and carried it downstairs. Draco still lay on the couch still looking as pale as a ghost.

Harry sat at the table with Ron. As Arthur sat down Harry had a feeling he would bring up the saving Draco situation.

"Very brave Harry, very courageous, but I thought you and Malfoy both hated each other?" Arthur asked, with a puzzled face,

Harry looked at Arthur and then down at his food,

"We do, but I was there, and I could not just leave him there," Harry shrugged,

Ron was not eating his food at all; he just sat there staring glumly at his food,

"What's your problem?" George asked Ron,

"Nothing," Ron mumbled, everyone ate their food in silence.

They all made it in time for the train, Harry held Draco in his arms, a couple of Slytherin's walked over, dazed and confused.

"There was a fire at his house, I saved him, he'll need to go to the Hospital Wing, he could be in a coma and may not wake for ages," They nodded, Pansy pushed her way through the bunch of Slytherin's, and grabbed Draco off Harry. The Slytherin's nodded at Harry, and silently walked off.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione onto the train, dropping their luggage at the front of the bus. Hermione and Harry walked into a compartment and started talking, but Ron chose to be in a different compartment.

"I don't understand why he's so angry," Harry shrugged,

"I guess he's just a bit confused because he thought you hated him," Hermione said,

"I know, I do hate him, but I couldn't just leave him there Hermione, I'd feel guilt for the rest of my life," Harry sighed,

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I know, you done the right thing,"

"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled, and hugged her,

After awhile of chatting about Ron and other things, it was nightfall when they stopped at Hogwarts. Harry walked out of the compartment, grabbed his luggage, and walked off the train with Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all got into the carriages; once the carriages stopped, they got out and walked into the castle.

It had been a day and Harry had wondered if Draco was awake, Harry decided to visit the Hospital Wing, when he got there he saw that Draco was sitting up, and his friends were all gathered around him. Harry decided not to intrude, but a Slytherin spotted him,

"That's who saved you," They pointed,

The Slytherin's moved out of the way,

Draco was shocked as he saw Harry standing there,

Harry ran off, Draco got out of bed and ran after him,

"Potter!" Draco called after him, trying to catch up,

Harry ignored him and ran faster, trying to lose him,

However, Draco was fast, and he caught up to him,

Harry ran into the boy's bathroom, Harry puffed and stared into the mirror,

"Why did you save me?! You could have saved yourself the hassle and just left me to die!" Draco yelled,

"I could not deal with that guilt, and I won't deal with that guilt, plus I would have felt like it was my fault you died!"

"You should not have saved me!"

"What else did you expect me to do?! The least you could do is be grateful!" Harry growled,

"I am an ungrateful person, potter, and I didn't expect you to save me, I thought you were more shallow then me,"

Harry pushed Draco against the wall madly, how could he say such a thing?

Harry's eyes looked very tense; Draco had never seen him this angry before.

Harry's hands were shaking; Harry stepped back and turned around, running a hand through his hair,

Now Draco felt guilt, guilt for being so selfish and not being grateful that someone had enough courage to save him. Draco sighed, he moved towards Harry, and wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him from behind, Harry was surprised at this sudden action,

"Thankyou," Draco whispered, "I'm sorry,"

Harry's anger eased off,

Draco let go of Harry and walked out of the bathroom,

Harry walked to the great hall that evening, his picture was suddenly taken by a reporter of the Daily Prophet, the boy smiled and ran out of the hall. Harry shaked his head, and sat down at the table,

Hermione handed Harry the Dailey Prophet and Harry saw himself on the front page.

The headline said: **COURAGEOUS BOY SAVES A MALFOY**

Harry sighed and did not bother to read it; he was not in the mood for reading right now. Harry looked back at Draco who was looking well; Draco gave Harry a genuine smile.

Harry smiled to himself, but shaked his head and began to eat his plate full of food.

After the great feast, Harry strolled down to the boy's bathroom; he needed a relaxing bath,

Harry walked into the boy's bathroom, hoping there was no one there, he turned on the taps and waited for the bath to warm up, and he turned on the bubbles and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled off his shirt, as he felt arms wrap around him Harry jumped and turned around. It was Draco. Harry pushed him off.

"Sorry, I thought…" Draco began to say, but then he shaked his head,

"Now I feel stupid," Draco sighed,

Draco turned around, Harry felt bad, he really did like Draco, and he just felt scared about what the public would think. He pushed his hatred for Draco out of his head; he did not feel so angry anymore. As Draco began to leave, Harry walked up to him, spun Draco around and kissed him.

**AN**: _Sequel to this if I get at least 20 reviews, or more. [:_


End file.
